therealtalkfandomcom-20200215-history
Onision
Warning: This wiki entry contains foul language Onision, also known as James Jackson a.k.a. Gregory James Daniel a.k.a Gregory James Jackson is considered by many to be a self-centered, uncaring, sexually abusive, dangerous YouTuber who is everything Shane Dawson is purported to be, only twice as money hungry and an alleged sociopath. He is infamous for abusing his fans, friends, and just about anyone who is not himself, his ridiculous "I'm a Banana video", and his unusual sense of logic, called "Onisionlogic". He publicly broadcasts personal information about his life just to win fan's sympathy and/or ruin someone's life, which he denies. He curently resides in Gig Harbor, Washington previously living in Puyallup Washington and Tacoma Washington with his husband, Kai Jackson (maiden name: Taylor Elaine Anderson) and their two children, whose names can be found in multiple places online. His pastime in Gig Harbor has been allegedly physically, mentally and verbally abusing his girlfriends/fiancees/wife/husband when he is not busy creating YouTube videos, ranting about "haters", and how he wants his "privacy". If anyone comments on his videos with even a semblance of what many would label as legitimate criticism, he may block the person and call them a troll, a term which many believe has lost its sting due to over usage. He believes, albeit likely sarcastically, that the following deserve to die: Omnivores and Carnivores, emos other than himself, people who take any type of drug (even if it is prescription), people who are circumcised, and anyone whose views oppose his own. Onision has recently started moderating his comments and disabling ratings on his videos, as people are realizing that he is a sick fuck and shouldn't make money from Youtube for retarded views to Youtube and his audience. He himself has even stated that he will not listen to somebody with under 200,000 subscribers, even though that is practically almost all his fanbase. The Beginning He created his first YouTube account in 2006 where he had the idea to make a channel full of mundane rants about everyday shit, the first of which can be found here. In 2007, after coming to the realization that vlogging is "fucking retarded", he changed his approach. He decided to contribute to YouTube by making YouTube comedy sketches and started what is actually known as the Shane Dawson style, meaning he expresses his tendency to be attracted to girls younger than him, and show his attraction to pale girls, thus creating his "I'm so" series and tutorials (as well as the shitty Chibi show with his ex-wife Skye). And a ton of other shit. Nobody ever heard of Onision, until Daniel Tosh selected a video of Onision dancing in a banana suit. This is the zenith of Onision's career, and now that he has achieved this remarkable feat, he does not care for the e-fame that this article documents, and would like very much for it to go away. "If you look up the definition of “Celebrity” and then take a look at how many television networks I’ve been on, how many hundreds of millions of views I’ve gotten etc. you would be kidding yourself to suggest anyone calling me a “celebrity” is unreasonable." -Onision wants to make sure you "know" he's a celebrity. Relationship with Shane Dawson Around 2009, Onision made an opening for Shane Dawson's "Viewer Mail Sex Orgy Party" that he would do every month. For a long time after, Onision would talk about Shane in a positive manner, until 2017 when Onision flew to Shane's home city, the majority of the reason being to speak with him, but Shane for one reason or another did not honor their agreement to meet. At the time, Onision was struggling with finances. The weird opening consists of him singing about condoms, private parts, and sexual positions even Shanaynay doesn't know about. On the picture to the right, you can clearly see him openly kiss Shane Dawson. Do it, bro! Share your love! Good for you Onision, baby steps, baby steps. However, Onision is STILL marrying women and emotionally abusing them constantly. He's clearly just unhappy because he hasn't come to terms with his sexuality. Ongoing Events In 2018, Shane and Onision's relationship took an turn for the irreparable worst when Shane's pedophile drama, started by a fake video and jokes that Shane did make, was believed by Onision to prove without a doubt that Shane is a pedophile. Onision proceeded to harass him in e-mails, which Shane responded to many times. Onision published screenshots of these e-mail exchanges. It is unknown whether Shane will take legal action against his former acquaintance/friend, although Shane has said he does not want to put Lainey and the children through anything. A good number of viewers have taken Onision's reaction to mean that he himself is acting out because of his own guilt over his own actions concerning young children and using Shane as a proxy. Examples of his insanity * Emotionally abused several women with whom he has come in contact. *Videotaped his then-girlfriend, Shiloh, having a seizure. You can see this here. *Ruined Shiloh's life before calling the cops on her. He videotaped this too and put it on YouTube. He then made several more videos bashing her and making himself into the victim. *Told a girl who was being abused by her mother that it's her fault and her mom isn't even really abusing her. She called her trash and verbally bashed her for no reason. I guess that tells us what Onision's views of abuse are. So he actually just believes he isn't abusing any of the girls he goes out with. *Drove 60mph on an icy road, and was surprised when he hit and killed a deer. He doesn't know 60mph on ice is a fast speed. You aren't supposed to go faster than 5mph on ice. Wow, Onision, can you walk and breathe at the same time? *Creates a cult called Sicesca in 2005. He deletes it the following year in 2006. Three years later, someone finds it and he denies that he ever made it. 2011 comes and suddenly Greg DID make it and resumes it. **He manages to keep people from thinking he's nuts by making cheesy jokes about it. Haha. *You're not gonna believe this shit! He cheated on wife #1 (who's name is Skye. you can see her in the "I'm a Banana" video) with wife #2 (a.k.a. Shiloh, a.k.a. girl who he videotaped having a seizure), who was the very person he was going to when he ran over the deer. *Shiloh and Greg happily announced that Shiloh was pregnant in 2011. Shiloh even had pictures of the pregnancy test. When they realized that she wouldn't be able to fake a pregnancy anymore (they forgot that pregnant women begin to show after a certain amount of time), they told everyone that Shiloh had a miscarriage. Shiloh then stole a picture of someone's sick baby and pretended it was her dead baby named Rogue, who belonged to Onision, and died right after childbirth. The actual parent of the sick baby in the picture found out that Shiloh was using the picture of her child and angrily messaged her about it, and shit hit the fan. Onision made a response, attacking the mother. People got upset. Then they began lying about Shiloh having sepsis, which whether true or not, still makes Onision into a terrible person. Either he's lying about a terrible disease, or he's whoring out a a woman with a terrible disease. Greg dumped her and sent her to Canada, when everyone called bullshit on that lie, he tried to save himself some shame by responding "guyz, I was lied to too, I'm pissed off with you. feel sorry for me." *Made a video of him and Shiloh as opposite gendered couples. He then tells "him" "she's" pregnant, which causes "him" to beat "her" with a baseball bat and shoot "her" with a gun. In the end it turns out to be a huge amount of backed up poop........ get it? It's called "My butt baby". I'd give you a link, but we don't want to contribute to Onision's success. A simple Google search, or utilizing any search engine, can easily bring one to the video. Onisionlogic Category:Youtube whores Category:Real People Category:Domestic Abusers Category:Homophobes Category:Emo Category:Psychopaths Category:Butthurt Category:Narcissists Category:Males Category:Old school YouTubers Category:Married YouTubers Category:YouTubers with children Category:YouTubers married 5+ years Category:Controversial Category:YouTubers that kiss on camera Category:YouTubers with more than 1 kid Category:YouTubers on Patreon Category:YouTubers that have had paid channels